This invention relates generally to towing devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to detachable ball hitch apparatus and methods which are releasably securable and interchangeable with different sized hitch balls.
Towing devices attached to a tow vehicle are commonly used to pull (or push) trailers. A hitch ball is attached to the bumper, frame, draw bar or bed of a tow vehicle. The front portion or tongue of the trailer has a coupling mechanism which can be positioned over the ball. The coupling mechanism on the trailer secures the trailer to the ball.
There are several different standard sized balls which correspond to different sized coupling mechanisms. Accordingly, it is desirable that the balls be interchangeable. Further, it is often desirable that the ball be removable. For example, a hitch ball attached to the bed of a tow vehicle can interfere with loading materials on the bed. Also, a hitch ball is often greasy and can stain clothing. Finally, a hitch ball may be stolen if not removed.
Detachable towing devices as well as those having interchangeable hitch balls are available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,400 shows a detachable hitch ball. The ball has a centrally disposed pin which forces ball bearings into a circumferential groove in the socket to secure the ball to the socket. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,169,168, 4,938,496 and 5,116,072 show various embodiments of a detachable ball pinned to a shank.
While prior hitches work adequately in many circumstances, there are problems and shortcomings. Some of the prior art hitches are difficult to use, time-consuming to attach and detach and have multiple moving and unconnected parts which are subject to wear and loss.
Thus, there is a need for improved detachable ball hitch apparatus and methods which are simple in construction, reliable and easy to use.